Trapped
by NarutardedAngel
Summary: SasuNaru/sex...yeah...- Gaara invites Naruto and Sasuke to a party at his house. No, NOTHING can go wrong when Sasuke has just a TAD too much liquor! Of COURSE not!
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru one-shot part 1

Trapped

"Naruto!!!"

A blonde head snapped to his side where the voice had come from, but all he was met with was darkness. He panicked, not knowing what was going on, when he heard the voice call his name again. "Hello?!" He called out into the nothingness around him. He wasn't even sure if he was standing on anything, really, until he felt himself starting to fall, wind rushing past him at high velocities, making his topaz hair wisp every which way.

"NARUTO!!!!!' The voice called again, and even though Naruto could hear it, he couldn't see the person, or thing, that was calling him. He was trapped, paralyzed, stuck in that one spot. Even if it felt like he was moving, he wasn't. Everything was just an illusion....until he was smacked across the face. HARD.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto shot up, eyes wide, beads of sweat forming at the peak of his hair. He was looking into a pair of black-encircled teal eyes, and his own narrowed aggravatedly. "What, Gaara?" He asked, wiping his forehead. He took a quick look around, and realized that he was in the neighborhood park, and he had fallen asleep on his picnic blanket.

"Finally. Listen, I'm having a party at my place tonight, and Temari told me to invite you. Now, either you come, or have Temari yell at me, and then I'll beat the living crap out of you," Gaara said bluntly, crouched in front of a shocked blonde, arms crossed. Naruto just rolled his eyes and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go. What time?" He asked, already packing up his belongings. It was almost twilight, and he had left the house at about 1, so he had been asleep for quite a while.

"7:30, but everyone will be there around 8. Tem wants you to come early though," He said, shrugging his shoulders. Naruto placed the folded blanket in the picnic basket and turned to Gaara.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she just does. I suggest you do as she says though. She's tough," and, with that, he turned on his heels and walked away swiftly. Naruto just sighed and started back for his house.

It took the blonde a good 15 minutes to make it back to his apartment, and once he got there, he plopped down all his picnic belongings in the kitchen and headed for his room. The nap at the park had sure done him justice, and he yawned, stretching his back and arms out, then checked the time. The clock read 5:30 p.m., just enough time for him to take a shower, eat, and make his way to Gaara's house. He rushed to his bathroom and quickly undressed, turning the shower on, and got in. He let the warm liquid run down his tan, slim frame, and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back, relaxing. He stayed like that for a few minutes, before actually begining the showering process, scrubbing his blonde head vigorously with coconut-pineapple scented shampoo, then rinsing, and washing his body with a lavendar-scented body wash, and rinsing that as well. He sighed, stepping out of the shower and wrapping himself in a towel and heading to his room.

Naruto never really was much of a thinking person, never thinking much as he did things, but something about Gaara's party made him think a lot. It got him excited, and it took him forever to choose something to wear. He settled for a pair of slightly-loose gray skinny jeans and a short-sleeved shirt with little emblems on them. What they were, the blonde had no idea. He dried his spikey-blonde hair with a towel before throwing it into his hamper and rushed into his kitchen, begining to make ramen. He was about to reach for a pot when the phone rang, and he walked over to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Naruto" A deep, flat voice answered. The blonde recognized the voice immediately, and a smile played across his features. The voice belonged to a certain Raven of his, his best friend and eternal rival.

"Hi Sasuke. What's up?" He said, heading back into the kitchen, ramen packet now in hand.

"Eh, Nothing much. You hear about Gaara's party tonight?" Sasuke asked. The Uchiha was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking through some of his old CD's. Gaara had invited him as well, as long as he brought some CD's to play at the party. He just hoped that Gaara liked rock, because that was pretty much all he had. He flipped through the CD covers, glimpsing at an Armor For Sleep CD that Naruto had given him a while back, and took it out of the transparent sleeve, putting it in a labeless case.

"Yeah, he invited me about an hour ago, actually. Why, you going?" He asked as he put the phone between his shoulder and ear and filled the pot with hot water from the sink, then set it back down on the stove, lighting it up.

"Yeah. Gaara said I could come as long as I brought some CD's..." He said, spotting a Silverstein and a She Wants Revenge CD. "Which do you think I should bring, Silverstein or She Wants Revenge?" He asked, torn between the two.

"Oooh, hard pick. I think She Wants Revenge. Everyone likes some good perverted songs," He said, chuckling as he put the top on the pot and jumped up on the counter, sitting on the edge, legs dangling.

"Alright..." He said, taking the She Wants Revenge CD out of that sleeve and setting it aside until he got another case to put it in. "So, when are you going?"

"He wanted me to be there by 7:30. I dunno why though, he said it was because his sister wanted me there early or something. He said that no one's gonna be there till 8 though, but whatever. She probably just wants me to help set up and stuff, you know?" He said, holding the phone to his ear again as he leaned back, his right arm holding him up steady.

"Weird. Well, then, I guess I'll just see you there," The raven said, taking out another CD and putting it aside. "Three CD's should be enough, right?"

"Yeah, should last about 4 hours or so. See you later, then, Sasuke." Naruto said, a smile still on his face as he jumped down from the counter, taking the top off the pot and pouring his ramen into the now-boiling water.

"Okay, bye..." Sasuke said as he hung up, closing his CD case and looking at the 3 CD's he had picked out, and went in search for more CD cases.

Naruto sighed as he hung up the phone simultaneously with Sasuke and waited for his ramen to finish. 'I wonder what Temari wants me for' He thought, and leaned against the countertop again, fixing his gaze on a single leaf that was still struggling to hang onto a tree outside his kitchen window.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~TIME SKIP TO GAARA'S HOUSE~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto shivered as a slight breeze hit his bare arms, and he walked through the front gate to Gaara's house. He knocked on the door, and checked his cell phone quickly. He had a text from Sasuke.

_Naruto_

_Meet me in Gaara's bedroom at 10 tonight. I have to talk to you_

_Sasuke_

Naruto didn't know what to think of the text message, nor did he have the time, because Temari swung the door open, a big smile on her face.

"Naruto! You're Here! Come on, we need tons of help!" She said, relieved that Naruto had gotten there early, and pulled him inside just as the blonde had put his cell phone in his back pocket. Just as Naruto had suspected, he was only needed there to help with setting the party up. There was a long table at one end of the room with a red party cloth over it, and a big bowl of punch in the middle. On the other side of the room there was a big DJ stand, probably where Sasuke was going to put the CD's in to play for the party. Kankurou was in the kitchen, grabbing big bags of chips to put on the punch table, and Gaara was...not in the room. 'Probably in his own room', Naruto thought as Temari put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, we need you to go to the backyard and help Gaara set up the stage for karaoke, and he'll tell you what to do from there. Once done there, you can come and help Kakurou set out all the food. If you need me, I'll be in the front yard, putting up more decorations," She said quickly, and stepped back outside. Naruto exchanged glances with Kankurou before walking down the hallway towards the backyard, where Gaara was. He spotted the red-head on his knees, banging the base of a huge wooden stage with his fist.

"Hey, Gaara..." The blonde said as he walked towards the insomniac carefully, watching as sea-foam green eyes darted to his direction, then softened.

"Oh, Naruto, you're here," Gaara said, standing up and running a hand through his blood-red hair.

"So, Temari just wanted me to come and help, huh?" Naruto asked, looking around the back yard. It was already pretty dark, but they already had a barbeque out to the side and lights set up everywhere. Next to the stage there were colossal speakers, and on top of them there was a pair of microphones for the karaoke.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much done here, I just have to check all the lighting and everything. You can go inside and help Kankurou, everyone'll be here soon," He said, dismissing the blonde as he turned his back on him for the second time that day as he walked over to the side of the house, turning on the lights so they shone different shades of blue, yellow, green, and red.

"Alright then," Naruto said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back inside. He spotted Kankurou over at the punch table, opening a bag of sour-cream onion chips and pouring them into another large bowl. "Kankurou, Gaara sent me to help you"

"Oh, awesome. Just empty out the pantry of all the bags of chips and plastic cups and bring them over here," The puppeteer instructed, and threw the now-empty bag of chips in the trash bag next to him. Naruto did as told, and they were done setting up for the party in the next 10 minutes.

The blonde sighed and decided to go out to the front and check on Temari to see if she needed help. He opened the door only to come face-to-face with obsidian eyes, dark raven hair, and a perfect, placid face, only belonging to Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, then he relaxed as he realized who it was, and grinned, backing up a step. "Hey, Sasuke!" He said, letting the Uchiha walk inside the house. Sasuke smiled only the slightest bit and walked past Naruto, three cases in hand. The raven was wearing a pair of black slacks, a navy-blue collared shirt (heavens knows why he owns one), and black vans.

"Hey, Naruto...Kankurou," He greeted the two boys, and made his way over to the DJ booth and setting the CD's down. At that moment, Temari and Gaara entered the house from opposite ends, locking eyes. Temari glanced over to Naruto, then noticed that Sasuke had arrived.

"Oh, hi Sasuke! Nice of you to come!" Temari said a little too excitedly, and smile crossing her lips. Gaara just watched her, and walked over to Sasuke to look at the CD's that he had brought.

"Hi...." He said, turning back to Naruto. The scarred-cheek boy just kept on grinning, glad that his best friend was already there. Though a small part inside him wanted to ask Sasuke about the text, he thought better of it. He'd rather just talk about it when the time came. '10:00...I can wait...' He thought, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, you won't believe it! They have a karaoke machine out in the backyard, with a stage and everything!" Naruto said excitedly, remembering the last time he and the Uchiha had done a duet together. It really wasn't that bad, of course, because the raven had drowned Naruto out a bit, but that was fine with him. Everyone, including Naruto, knew that he couldn't sing at all, but Sasuke, on the other hand, could. Tremendously well.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, and eyebrow raised. This had grabbed his attention, and he liked the idea of doing some karaoke. He hadn't sung for a while, since the last time he had been over to Naruto's house and they had played Singstar, but that was just a game.

"Yeah!!! Come on, I'll show you!" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and leading him outside. Gaara had left the lights on, and it had grown darker, so the fluorescent lights stood out even more. A bright blue light shone on Sasuke while a yellow one on Naruto, and they stood there looking at the stage. Yes, Sasuke was a little impressed, and he even walked over to the speakers to test out the mics.

"This is pretty cool..." He said, looking around and tapping the microphone in the palm of his hands.

"I know!!! Hey, maybe we can sing a duet?" Naruto was now back at Sasuke side, and he nudged him in the ribs with his elbows, and laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But you should totally make a performance, Sasuke!" He persisted, shaking Sasuke's arm up and down, making the raven-haired teen laugh.

"Fine, fine, but not till after everyone gets here and their mildly drunk," He said, smirking as he put the micrphone down and shrugging out of Naruto's grasp.

"Yeah!!" Naruto said, punching the air with his fist, and suddenly they hear a high-pitched voice from the front of the room.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!!!" It yelled out, and Sasuke sighed aggravatedly while Naruto's eyes darkened a bit.

"Here comes trouble..." They both mumbled under their breath as a certain pink-haired girl skipped towards the two boys. Sakura was wearing a pink and white frilled mini-skirt and a strapless, long-sleeved red shirt, and white high heels.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!!!" Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were the same tint of pink as her hair, and she smiled sweetly(If you could call it sweet...).

"Hi, Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled annoyingly, looking away from his stalker.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I didn't know Gaara invited you," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head quizzically.

"Well, he did, so I'm here." She said to Naruto in a rude manner before turning back to Sasuke, smiling again. "Anyways, Sasuke-kun, after the music starts playing, do you want to maybe dance with me?" She asked, bringing her hands up to her chest in the form of fists. The pose made her look like a little 12-year-old girl again. Sasuke sighed and finally looked Sakura in the eye.

"Look, Sakura, I really appreciate the offer, but I'm not in the dancing mood tonight," He said, glancing over to Naruto, then back to the pink problem.

"Well, if you don't want to dance, then maybe we could just sit down and talk!" She tried again, hoping that she could score some kind of alone time with Sasuke tonight.

"No, Sakura, it's alright. I'd rather not," He said, his obsidian eyes narrowing, hopefully giving Sakura the hint.

"Oh....okay then..." She said, walking away, but gave Naruto a menacing glare before walking back inside the house.

"Can you say clingy much?" Naruto said, staring incredulously at where Sakura has just been.

"Yeah..." Sasuke grumbled, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You'd think she would get the message by now..." Naruto said, then shrugged it off. "Oh well. So, what do you want to do till everyone gets here?"

Sasuke shrugged and started walking back inside, and Naruto followed him, and soon the entire house was full of people. 'Only another hour and a half before I talk to Sasuke...' Naruto thought, still puzzled by what it could be the raven wanted to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next half hour, Naruto talked amongst all the other guests, including Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Ino, and Neji. All of their friends from school were there, and only them. No parental supervision, if you could call it that, except for Temari and Kankurou, who were on the border of 18. So, of course, there was a cup of sake and everyone's hand. Though both Sasuke and Naruto were not heavy drinkers, in the next 15 minutes, they were already mildly drunk, as was everyone else, other than Lee, who didn't believe, for once, that drinking was 'youthful'.

Naruto decided to go into Gaara's bedroom 10 minutes before 10. Of course the blonde hadn't forgotten about the raven's request, and he walked in, sat on the bed, and waited quietly. Gaara was already heavily drunk, on the brink of passing out while trying to get Lee to dance with him. Sakura, as far as the blonde could tell, was attempting to hold up a conversation with Sasuke, though the teen looked confusedly at the pink-haired girl. Her words were slurred, and he couldn't understand a word that left her glossed mouth. Though things only got more confusing as a very flushed Ino came from behind her and dragged Sakura away, to the backyard.

The Uzumaki had already began to zone out, his slightly red eyes fixed on a large, intertwining plant in the corner of Gaara's room, when he heard the door creak open and a shadow was in the doorway. His head shot in the general direction of the door, and in came Sasuke slowly, hands running over the wall as if guiding him over the bed, and he plopped down next to the blonde tiredly. They both had no more than 3 cups of Sake, but even then it was quite a bit for them to handle, still being about 16. "Hi Sasuke..." The blonde mumbled tiredly, looking over his shoulder to look at the now-collapsed raven behind him.

"So you got my message?" He asked, completely ignoring the greeting, and propped himself up on his elbows, jet-black eyes looking fuzzy. The blonde just nodded, his stomach flipping a few times before settling. He was curious, yes a bit nervous, to know what his best friend had to say.

"What do you need to tell me?" Naruto inquired, turning his body around so he was facing the placid teen. He noticed that Sasuke's cheeks began to redden. Not that they already were a bit red before, but it intensified in some strange way.

"It's not something that I can exactly tell you..." Sasuke half said, half slurred, and looked up at the blonde, eyes now glazed over, replacing the previous fuzziness. Naruto looked perplexed at the raven-haired god in front of him, not quite understanding.

"What do you mean by that...?" He asked, subconsciously leaning closer to Sasuke, to make sure that he heard his answer. Sasuke's obsidian eyes slowly made their way to gaze up at Naruto's clear cerulean ones, and he sighed, closing his eyes. He lifted himself up, now sitting across from Naruto on the bed, and put both his hands on either one of Naruto's shoulder, and slowly leaned in, brushing his lips against the blonde's. Naruto's eyes shot open at Sasuke's acts, and felt like he was paralyzed from shock. After a few moments of letting the kiss sink in, Naruto pushed Sasuke away roughly, his face beet red and his blue eyes wide open. Sasuke stared back at Naruto, his hands still on the blonde's shoulder, and eyes fully glazed over. "S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Sure, they were both drunk. But Naruto was just sober enough to know what was going on...unlike his rival.

"What?" The raven asked absentmindedly.

"What do you mean 'what?'?! Why the _hell_ did you just kiss me?!" He asked, his face growing an even deeper crimson, if possible, as he turned away from the raven-haired boy. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Because that's part of the reason that I wanted you to meet me here tonight," He said, turning Naruto back towards him and looking him in the eyes.

"O-Okay, well then, talk," Naruto said, crossing his arms after wiping his mouth for no certain reason. The Uchiha heaved a heavy sigh before speaking.

"The reason I kissed you is because...I care for you. A lot. Probably more than you'll ever know. And....I think I also lo-" Sasuke was cut off as a sun kissed hand quickly came in contact with his placid cheek, and as a reaction, his hand shot up as the stinging began. "What the hell was that for?!" The Uchiha all but yelled, eyes narrowed.

"Don't say that, Sasuke!!!" The blonde teen screamed as he stood up, hands balled into fists at either side.

"Say what?!" He asked.

"Don't say how much you care about me or anything like that!! I know that in the end, you don't mean it!" Naruto's usually bright blue eyes deepened, now a dark oceanic blue, seemingly dangerous.

"But I do mean it!" Sasuke said, standing up quickly, only to fall back down on the bed. Naruto shook his head, small tears gathering at the edges of his eyes.

"You can't even stand up without falling over...You probably don't even know what you're talking about, Sasuke. You're drunk....people do things like this when they're intoxicated...and only end up hurting others..." He spoke in a tone barely above a whisper, head turned to the side, allowing a clear tear run down his face without Sasuke taking notice. Before the raven could say anything, Naruto had taken off, barging out of the house and into the streets, leaving Sasuke in Gaara's bedroom, mouth parted in confusion and a cheek that stung like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness again. It enveloped the raven boy like a blanket, disabling him to see any farther than his outstretched hand. It was four in the morning. Wondering where he was, he reached blindly near the nightstand and somehow turned on the lamp, lightening the room. Sasuke's memory came back to him as fast as lightning, hitting him like a shock. He was still in Gaara's bedroom. He was drunk. Naruto had run away, leaving him there alone. He had fallen asleep on Gaara's bed…and now the Uchiha felt terrible. Though he wasn't drunk anymore. After the nap, he had felt better. Although he wasn't nearly drunk last night, as the blonde had accused, he could still admit that he was a bit out of it.

In an effort to stand, he sat up and braced himself up on the bed post and stood, the room only slightly spinning. Okay, so maybe he still was drunk. Or maybe Sasuke was just really tired, being four in the morning. He slowly made his way through the house, only to discover that everyone else was passed out across the floor of the sibling's estate. So he wasn't the only one to be knocked out like he did. He walked out of the house, now being able to walk around normally without his world whirling around, and he looked up at the early morning sky. Dark, cloudy, and gloomy, just as any other Konoha morning. He stared at the sky for another few moments, before flinching from a wet drop striking him directly between his obsidian orbs. Rain. The raven-haired teen shook his head as a few more droplets fell from the sky, and suddenly sprinted off in the direction of Naruto's house. He wasn't going to let him off thinking this was all a joke, now, was he?

Silence. Breaking, unbearable silence. That was all that you could hear in Uzumaki Naruto's house. Said teen lay in his bed, staring up at his cream colored ceiling, deep in thought. He was tired, of course, but he couldn't bear fall asleep. Not after what had happened at Gaara's house. The orange-clad teen rolled over and heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping more-so. "Why, of all people, did this have to happen to _me_?!" Naruto yelled in his head, his eyes lidding over more than before, sleep slowly taking over him. "Sasuke couldn't have possibly meant what he said, right? I mean, he was drunk! If you can't even walk, you shouldn't be able to understand what you're saying, nevertheless mean it…" The same train of thoughts kept running through his mind, not letting the blonde rest until he could somehow sort everything out and be at partial peace with himself. Which, by the looks of it, wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_Tap, Tap._ Naruto turned his head slightly, looking back over his shoulder to where the sound had come from. His windows were covered by curtains, and all he could hear was the steady pitter-pattering of the rain beating ominously against the glass. But a sound louder than the rain caught his attention, and as a streak of lightning ran across the dark, gloomy sky, an outline of a tall, male figure was visible through the tangerine-colored curtains. Naruto drew in a shaky breath as his eyes widened, but as another bolt of lightning flew, he saw the silhouette not as a danger, but as a friend. He recognized the spiky hair and the slim but fit frame immediately, but at the same time it made him nervous. He got up and pulled back the curtains, to reveal no other than his rival and best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his stoic Uchiha, and-WAIT. _His?! _Since when was Sasuke _his_?! Naruto shook it off, a minute blush creeping across his sun-kissed face as he threw the window open, letting Sasuke into his dark room. For the first time, the blonde noticed that Sasuke was drenched, his clothes sticking to his body like glue, and that just made his blush worsen, deepening in the slightest of ways. He shook his head again, and finally spoke. "Teme, what are you doing here?!" He asked, walking over to his dresser and grabbing an orange towel, throwing it to the Uchiha.

Sasuke caught the towel without even a glance at the blonde, his eyes fixated at the warm orange carpet underneath his sopping shoes. He solemnly dried his sagging raven hair, and sighed, not daring to speak yet. This aggravated the flaxen-haired boy.

"Oi, teme!! Are you gonna answer me or not?!" Naruto all but yelled, fuming. Sasuke then glanced over to Naruto and "Hn"-ed, shaking his head slightly, sending small droplets towards Naruto. The blonde just crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks like he would when he was 12, and sat down on the edge of his un-made bed. "Well, if you're not gonna talk, then just leave, damn it! What do you even want from me, Sasuke?!" He asked with a slight whine in his voice. His blush had not yet lessened, but his face still burned, now from anger more than embarrassment. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sat down next to the blonde, not caring if he soaked the bed.

"Fine, I'll talk." He said simply, and turned toward Naruto, towel around his neck now. "I still haven't finished talking to you," He said, charcoal eyes piercing through blue ones, almost making it impossible for Naruto to look back. Though he somehow couldn't forestall his gaze from the teen, so he sat there, letting his heart run wildly, knowing what was to come.

"Okay…About what?" He said, trying to act as if it was nothing, shifting a bit on his bed.

"I think you know what, usuratonkachi," He said sternly, knowing that Naruto wasn't that forgetful. The scarred-cheek boy just sighed and looked out the window, watching the rain fall. Sasuke waited for an answer, and when one didn't come, he did the same, somewhat enjoying the silence.

"Why did you do that, teme…?" Naruto finally muttered, his eyes not daring to leave the window. Sasuke shrugged, already knowing the answer.

"I dunno…I just did. Though you should know why, dobe…" He said in the same low voice that Naruto had, and side-glanced at him, then quickly looked back at the pouring rain outside.

"I actually don't know why. You're the one who did it, not me…" He said distractedly, looking down at his now-wet bed, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

"Yes you do, Naruto," Sasuke spoke a bit louder now, dangerously narrowed eyes now concentrated on the teen next to him. "I told you my reasons, now it's your turn to remember them," His force was strong, husky, and forceful, not seeing the need to repeat himself.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?!" Naruto said, matching Sasuke's glare.

"Gaara's house. A couple of hours ago. Right after I kissed you." Sasuke said, his voice now hard and dead, almost hollow-seeming. "After I said it, you cut me off, and said I was drunk. You cried, then ran away, leaving me there. Don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about now." This made Naruto look down at his bed again, face reddening and hands slightly shaking. Of course he remembered, how the hell could he not?! His best friend and eternal rival had gone and kissed him, almost telling him that he- Naruto couldn't even bring himself to think of the possible word. He slowly shook his head, eyes a deep navy now, and let a small sigh escape his lips.

"I remember…" He murmured, unconsciously tightening his grip on the covers. "You don't mean it though. I know you don't…" He said, not knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"How do you know that…?" Sasuke asked, the slightest trace of color crossing his face. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, a token amount of hope in them.

"W-Well, you were drunk. You're my friend, Sasuke…and you don't feel like that for anyone…I should know, me being your best friend…" He said softly, eyes now laid on the teen next to him.

"That doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said…" Sasuke said, shooting an almost icy glare at Naruto. This made his blush increase in size, the tips of his ear now reaching a cherry tint. He was speechless, now knowing that Sasuke really felt this way…and realized that he might feel the same. Naruto looked down at the sheets again, suddenly finding all the folds and creases amazingly interesting. Suddenly he felt a pair of cold, strong hands grab his face, forcefully but somehow gently at the same time. Naruto was forced to look at Sasuke, and his eyes widened a bit as he felt soft, trembling lips press against his own. Sasuke was kissing him. Again. For the second time that day. And strangely…he didn't mind. He just sat there, his eyes slowly closing as his face heated up again, the intensity becoming much too great for him to handle. He could tell his face was blood-red, but he didn't care. He slowly gave into the kiss, eyes now fully closing and softly kissing back, leaving the Uchiha smirking in response. He let one hand travel down Naruto's neck; his cool fingertips grazing the skin, and let his hand rest on the blonde's shoulder tenderly. Sasuke pulled back after a few moments and studied the red-faced blonde carefully, before smirking slightly. Naruto just sighed, his eyes returning down to the sheets.

"O-Okay….maybe you _do _feel that way for a few people…" Naruto murmured, hand coming to touch his scorching cheek.

"You're wrong," Sasuke said, making the blonde look up at him again, shocked. There was silence for a few moments, other than the quiet beating of the on-going rain outside, and Sasuke leaned in, his other hand dropping from Naruto's face to brace himself up on the bed. "Only one person…" He whispered into Naruto's ear, his voice low again as his own face began to heat up.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes widened at the other teen's response, and threw his arms around Sasuke, pulling him into a tight hug, shivering slightly from the freezing body against his warm one. Sasuke smiled softly and returned the embrace gently. "Y-You're serious?" Naruto asked, his bright sapphire eyes meeting Sasuke's shady obsidian ones. Sasuke just nodded, his smile growing in the smallest of ways.

"Always have…..always will…" He mumbled, now breathing on the blonde's neck. Hearing this made the blonde overjoyed as he realized that…he too felt the same way for Sasuke. He pulled back only to press his lips against the other's once again, eyes closing shut as he felt Sasuke press back with the same amount of force, turning their kiss into a teeth-breaking, full-fledged make-out.


	4. Chapter 4

Skin pressed against each other, hands running through the other's hair, one pinned down under the other. It had all happened so fast for the two teens, but it happened. To put it bluntly, Naruto and Sasuke were making out on Naruto's bed- roughly, might I add. Both of their eyes were shut tight, heads tilted and tongues swirling around together and in each other's mouth. Sasuke had managed to pin the flaxen-haired Uzumaki underneath him, his shirt dripping on Naruto's own, making him shudder, from both the pleasure and the chill.

The rain was still beating ferociously outside the window, not that either of them could tell. They were too preoccupied in the other's presence to even notice how heavy their breathing had become. As they continued to kiss, one of Naruto's sun-kissed hands blindly made its way to the Uchiha's cold chest, easily sneaking under his soaked shirt. He lifted the drenched, dripping shirt, up and over the Raven's head, breaking the kiss for a split second. As soon as the shirt was off, Sasuke went right back down to ravishing Naruto's soft lips, kissing them with a ferocity that was to be expected of the pale, shivering boy.

Though both were uncertain of how this small occurrence was going to end, they both knew that it was headed somewhere. Just…not where. As a placid hand reached for the zipper of the blonde's bright orange jacket, he licked said blonde's bottom lip, and receiving entrance a millisecond later. They explored each other's mouths, new and un-ventured territory to them both, and Naruto shrugged out of the now-fully-unzipped jacket, leaving him in a mesh tank top. He rarely used it, but seeing it fitting for the party from earlier, threw it on under his jacket.

Sasuke's hands were now running ever-so-slowly down Naruto's practically bare chest, the Uchiha's mouth now slowly trailing down the blonde's jaw line. Naruto's breath hitched at the icy fingertips surrounding one of his nipples and giving it an experimental tweak, and he felt a fresh supply of warm blood trickle behind his cheeks, turning them a rosy tint. Sasuke smirked at this, his mouth now latched onto Naruto's neck and sucking vigorously, his other hand wrapping around the other's waist, going further down and gripping his firm ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

Naruto gasped at this. So many movements, all at once, he couldn't handle it. His breathing was already becoming haphazard and he could all but mutter more than two syllables. "Pervert…" He managed as he tilted his head, giving the Uchiha more room on his neck, and moaned softly at all the attention he was receiving. Soon, though, it suddenly stopped. Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, confused, only to be met with another kiss. This one wasn't hard or needy, or even messy like the others. It was slow…soft…loving. It was longer than the others, by far, and was taken at a slower pace. Naruto decided that he liked it, and sighed contently, a hand gently intertwining in ebony hair. Sasuke pulled back a bit, resting his head gently against the Kyuubi vessel's, and allowed a faint smile to overcome his senses. Naruto smiled back, wrapping an arm around the Raven's back, and realized that it wasn't as cold as before.

Sasuke allowed his body to lean down closer to the blonde and kissed him again, on the cheek, this time, and slowly moved towards his ear lobe. Naruto closed his eyes once more, allowing Sasuke to play with him in however many ways he wanted. As long as he knew that he would stay…that he felt the same way.  
Sasuke's hands were magical to Naruto, the way they moved. The way he touched him in just the right places in just the right time. Though this was their first time, the stoic Uchiha already knew how to pleasure Uzumaki Naruto. And every time he received a satisfyingly soft moan from the blonde man.

Surprisingly, all this was only increasing their wanting, their needing, their yearning for each other. After all those years of not knowing what was to happen, after not knowing if it was right or wrong, after hiding it from each other…they could finally be let loose on each other. And so they were, Sasuke's hands already sneaking into Naruto's pants from the back, his hand now grabbing said-blonde's ass once more, bare and icy.

Naruto gasped again and arched his back, his hips colliding with the others. The friction felt amazingly good, and he tightened his eyes, repeating this process. Sasuke responded by copying the blonde's motions, eyes lidded heavily and eyes glazed over in lust, and one other thing. One thing that was not clearly apparent to Uzumaki just yet was in his eyes, but he didn't give it much thought. They grinded against each other as they exchanged moans and kisses, their sounds vibrating through one-another's throats and their faces flushed, both from the pleasure coursing through their veins and the slight embarrassment of the fact that this was actually…happening.

Soon enough Sasuke had removed Naruto's pants so he was just in his boxers, the bulge protruding apparently. He smirked and began slowly kissing down Naruto's chest, soon reaching the hem of his boxers and grinned maliciously as he heard Naruto whimper softly. He glanced up at him, and, in one fluid motion, Naruto yanked off both Sasuke's pants and boxers. The Uchiha glared slightly at the blonde, his breath shallow on his still-covered erection, before he brought his lips back up to the blonde's, letting his hands do the work. One hand covered his hard-on, kneading it sensuously, and the other was rubbing the insides of Naruto's thighs, making said-blonde moan loudly in pleasure.

By now, with all the teasing, Naruto was becoming a bit impatient. It wasn't because he didn't like all of it, he did, it was just that something inside of him wanted _Sasuke _inside of him. He nibbled on Sasuke's lips as he continued with the relentless torture, attempting to, without words, tell him to hurry the fuck up. Sasuke smirked in their kiss and slowly pulled down the whiskered-boy's boxers down, unveiling his length, the cold air hitting it and sending shivers up and down the blonde's spine.

The Uchiha pulled back for a moment, looking around for anything that he could use as lubrication, and when he found none, he thought of the next best thing. He tapped Naruto's lips with his fingertips, smirking still, and murmured "Prepare yourself, usuratonkachi," which was really a command to take in his fingers. The blonde did so, sucking and running his tongue sensuously over the fingers in his wet cavern of a mouth, before Sasuke removed them. He placed them at Naruto's entrance and stuck one in, sliding it in and out with ease, before inserting another finger, scissoring the now-contracting muscles. After a few moments, he added the third and final finger and thrust all three into Naruto deeply. The expression on the blonde's face was pain-stricken and pleasure-induced all in one, and his eyes glimmered with a sliver of deviousness as he curled his fingers towards himself while inside Naruto, and received a scream in response. But this wasn't a scream of pain, on the contrary. It was a scream of sheer bliss, and the blonde's panting and eyes both proved it.

Sasuke removed the fingers, his shaft in its place now, as he slid slowly and, frankly, a bit uncomfortably as Naruto's muscles resisted him, contracting and tightening around him. He hissed, the warmth beginning to feel a bit better as he was deeper inside the other, and he pulled back, only to shove himself back in once more. Naruto screamed, this time more in pain, and the smallest beads of tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Of course it hurt, seeing his best friends'-no, more like boyfriend's- size, but his shrieks of agony soon turned to moans of pleasure as Sasuke sped up, slowly but surely.

As Sasuke's thrusts began coming harder, he shifted, just a bit, and Naruto screamed again. "SASUKE!!!! Oh, Sasuke, right there!!! A-Again!" He told the Raven as he hit his prostate once more, the world going black only for a moment as ecstasy enveloped him. He began pushing down on the Uchiha in time with his thrusts, and Sasuke knew that he couldn't hold out for much longer. His breath heavy, he began pumping Naruto's own length, and made him moan once more, but covered his mouth with his own in a hungry, riveting kiss. Just then, Naruto pulled away to tilt his head back and his nails dug into Sasuke's back as he moaned loudly, louder than before, as he came, hot and hard, on both of their stomachs.

Soon after, Sasuke released himself as well, a moan escaping his own lips-one of the very few, might I add- and exited the blonde, his breath still irregular. Sweat coated both of the boy's bodies as they lied next to each other, staring up at the ceiling. They both noticed that the rain had stopped, and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand squeezing it tightly. His eyes were closed, but a large smile was forming on his lips. "Sa….suke…" he breathed, still trying to catch his breath, and turned his head to the Uchiha beside him. Sasuke smiled back, wiping away a wet strand of blonde hair from his forehead. He squeezed Naruto's hand back, and, once regaining his breath, whispered "I can finally say what I've been trying to all night…" and shifted closer to Naruto, a smile still playing on his lips. "I love you" He whispered, and kissed Naruto gently, lovingly, and passionately.

Naruto smiled, bringing a hand to touch Sasuke's neck, the other to wrap around his waist. Once they pulled away, a blush apparent on both of their cheeks, Naruto grinned and whispered "I love you too….Sasuke" And hugged him tightly, Sasuke returning it fully.

That night had been the best of both of their lives, and they were determined to live the rest of it together. Every kiss, every hug, and every moment was trapped in both of their memories. Trapped forever, the lives of Sasuke and Naruto.

The End


End file.
